A Team Strategy
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: The South Panola Tigers realize that the Mad Dogs' looks can be quite deceiving. It is related to events pertaining to Chapter 8 of MD&T so be sure to read up to that point.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another MD&T short-story that revolves around the events before Game 1 from South Panola's perspective. It revolves around the events dealing with Chapter 8, or the day before the game when the Tiger players are enjoying Cake Day.**

**Disclaimers:**

I do not own South Panola: their school, coaches, or their mascot. I want to show respect to the Tigers. They have been a great inspiration to me. 

**Roger Klotz is from Doug. All rights to him are owned by Disney.**

**Russell Northrop and Damon West are from Bully, the Video Game. Both characters are owned by Rockstar.**

**I also do not own Ron Stoppable, the Middleton Mad Dogs, or the Lowerton Lemurs. They are all from Kim Possible and the creations of Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. All rights are the exclusive property of Disney alone. **

**However, I, sharper1988, do own the rights to Deangelo Young and Marvin Young for they are both OCs.**

Time: 5:00pm

Setting: South Panola fieldhouse.

The South Panola Tiger defense finished up exchanging their cakes. Then, they went, along with a few of the second-stringers, to the media room. About 30 desks were arranged in neat order. A projector with a VCR hooked up to it stood in the middle of the room.

Roger Klotz, one of the best defensive linemen in the state, rubbed the stomach of his large 330-pound body. "Oh man, Von sure does give us good cakes! Now, let's see who we're dealing with in these Middleton Mad Dogs!"

Russell Northrop, the Tigers' defensive co-captain, nodded his head. "I can't wait to introduce the Mad Dog backs to the South Panola turf tomorrow night!"

The rest of the Tigers' defense can't wait, either. The University of South Panola was going to taste its' first experience of what they were going to be dealing with in Game 1 against the Middleton Mad Dogs. Some of the players on the team figured that they would sweep the Mad Dogs in just four games.

The players, about 20 in number, took to their seats.

Coach Arnie Stewart inserted the game tape into the titled: "Middleton Mad Dogs vs. Lowerton - South State Title" and turned out the lights. He and the other Tiger coaches knew that the road to win the MHSAA Football Series was going to be a lot tougher than they thought. The coaches had seen the tape. Now, it was the players' turn to be exposed to what they were dealing with.

As the tape began, the jaws of the Tigers' defense began to drop. They saw who they were going up against. As the tape played for the entire two and a half hours, they saw the constant image of the Mad Dog football player wearing the number 7 jersey on his back. He was just simply outrunning the Lemurs' defense in the South State. No matter what defense the Lemurs utilized, he always found a way to make open holes and post up huge numbers against them. The mad running skills that he honed in from his missions from a certain red-haired cheerleader/superagent who was always trying to save the world. He crossed the end zone four times in that game. He even played a little bit of defense as well, starring as their free safety. When the game concluded, the Mad Dog player who wore number 7 took off his helmet and gave a very familiar catchphrase: BOO-YAH!!

Damon West, one of the best linebackers in the nation, was in shock of how that player was able to run through a respected defense, like the Lemurs' defense, with ease. Twenty-four hours from now, these same Middleton Mad Dogs, with their superstar running back, would be on the Tigers' field .... their field, their very field that they had built their hard-earned tradition and reputation around.

When the tape came to an end, Damon struggled to raise his hand. He stammered "Coach, who-who is that running back for the Mad Dogs?"

"Defense," Coach Wright said as he addressed the Tiger players present in the media room, "meet one of the best opposing running backs that we have seen in many years, Number 7 for the Mad Dogs: Ron 'Unstoppable' Stoppable. He has ran for almost 2000 yards and he is only a junior. His mad running skills have the potential to tear any defense apart, even us. Stoppable also has great skills and agility that is only found in the best of running backs in the state. We must exercise extreme caution when trying to take him down."

The Tiger players present in the room nodded their heads as they walked out of the room. Damon was still aghast at the sight of Ron's number 7 jersey crossing the end zone, again and again. That grainy image of Ron's number 7 jersey was etched in Damon's mind. He had the arduous task of leading the South Panola defense into containing this seemingly untamed running back.

By far, the player that felt the most pressure into stopping "Unstoppable" Stoppable was the superstar quarterback/cornerback of the Tigers, Deangelo Young.


	2. Sixteen vs Seven

**I own any OCs mentioned here. **

**All other creations are the copyrights of their intended creators, especially the Kim Possible characters.**

Setting: Deangelo Young's house, Batesville, Mississippi.

Time: 6:30am, Friday morning

Deangelo Young woke up with a cold sweat on his forehead. He had nightmares about "Unstoppable" Stoppable scoring one touchdown after another against his Tiger teammates.

As Deangelo got out of bed, he knew he and Tigers have a very tough task ahead of him.

Today was the big day for South Panola. The MHSAA Football Series was already here.

As Deangelo walked in the hallway of his home, he spotted his mom, dad, and older brother, Marvin, eating breakfast.

"Deangelo, rub those eyes, sleepyhead. You've got a long day ahead of you!" Mrs. Young said as she laid out pancakes with syrup laced on them on the table.

Deangelo nervously grabbed his fork and started to eat his pancakes. He grabbed the local paper's sports section and took one good glance at the headlines.

**SIXTEEN VERSUS SEVEN - WHO IS THE BEST BACK?**

The article in front of the sports page compared the Tigers' own star quarterback ... against Ron "Unstoppable" Stoppable himself.

Below the article were two pictures. To the right was Deangelo himself sidestepping away from the Quistor defense in the North State title game and to the left was Ron running over the Lowerton Lemur defense in the South State title.

Deangelo folded up the sports section and continued to eat his pancakes. He was going to need all that strength against the Mad Dogs in Game 1.

As the Young family drove out in their sports sedan from their house to South Panola High, Deangelo and Marvin had this uneasy feeling in their stomachs. Around 13 hours from now, they have to prove to all the Tiger faithful that they can contain Ron Stoppable, the Mad Dogs' star tailback.


End file.
